Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens (re-imagined)
by Shenstratashah
Summary: This is a re-imagined story of the film The Force Awakens. I use many of the characters from the film (that was in cinemas in 2015), and some parts of the story have similarities. It does contain spoilers. It is a sequel to the film Return of the Jedi. It is written in the traditional style of a Star Wars movie. It begins with a crawl, and jumps from scene to scene using "wipes".


This is a reimagined story of the film _The Force Awakens_. I use many of the characters from the film (that is currently in cinemas), and some parts of the story have similarities. It does contain spoilers. However, the story is very different overall.

It is a sequel to the film Return of the Jedi.

It is written in the traditional style of a Star Wars movie. It begins with a crawl giving a brief synopsis of events, and jumps from scene to scene with "wipes".

[Opening Crawl]

 **Episode VII**

 **THE FORCE AWAKENS**

It is a period of peace. Thirty years have passed since the death of Emperor Palpatine and the collapse of his Galactic Empire.

The last remaining Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, has not been heard from since he left Coruscant twenty five years ago.

Sensing a change in the Force, and fearing the rise of a new threat to freedom in the galaxy, Leia Organa meets with the Chancellor of the Republic...

[camera pans down to Coruscant and the Senate building as it glows in the early morning sunlight]

"Leia, come in," says the Chancellor, welcoming her into his plush office, "Now what can I do for you?"

Leia, a respected elder states-woman, but now very much a peripheral figure politically, tells the Chancellor of her concerns. She has, for the first time in many years, begun to feel that the Force is speaking to her. Wearing her signature white ankle-length dress, she takes a seat opposite the Chancellor, and says "There is something very dark out there, Chancellor, and its power is growing. I have this terrible feeling of dread."

"Is this Luke you're sensing?" asks the Chancellor.

"No," she replies. "This is the Darkside..."

The Chancellor interrupts, "But wasn't the Emperor destroyed? Didn't Luke leave because his work here was done?"

"Well, yes," she replies, "I've never had any training with the Force so I can't explain it. It's a feeling deep inside, and I just know something is wrong."

"Leia, you shouldn't worry yourself with all this..."

It's her turn to interrupt, "Aren't you concerned about all these problems we're having? The economy? The political corruption? There's so much disillusionment out there. I mean some people are even beginning to say things like "You know, the Empire had its problems but at least I knew where I stood." There's a lot of dangerous talk about, Chancellor." Leia continues exasperated, "And The Veterans!"

The Veterans are former Imperial Stormtroopers who found themselves out of place after the war was over. Having fought for the Empire these soldiers had few prospects, and many fell into unemployment and poverty. So they grouped together, organising themselves into a disciplined quasi-civilian, quasi-military group. They called themselves The Veterans. They no longer wore their distinctive armour with helmets and such, but instead adopted, as their uniform, a plain white shirt, Imperial grey trousers, and black military boots.

The Republic has indulged them somewhat for many years, believing that eventually they'd begin to accept the current situation, or if not, grow old and die off. Worryingly however, in the last number of years they have begun to attract newer, younger members into their organisation, who neither fought in the war nor have any memory of it. In these tough times, The Veterans' political rhetoric and easy scapegoating has found a new audience.

"Of course I'm concerned about all those things, and in time they will be dealt with," replies the Chancellor, "You know it's been great chatting with you Leia. However, my time..."

"Is precious," says Leia, finishing his sentence. "You know, Chancellor. I'm glad I came here today. It has helped make up my mind. If I'm right then none of us can deal with what is ahead. We need Luke, and when I leave your office I'm going to go and find my brother! Thank you, Chancellor."

[wipe]

Later she meets with her husband, retired General Han Solo. "Well, how did it go?"

"He wouldn't listen, or I couldn't explain it. I can be indulged for five minutes every now and then. That's about all the political influence I have these days."

Han dismisses the politicians as a bunch of lousy ingrates, "If it wasn't for us that Senate building would be a crumbling wreck," before asking, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Leia thinks for a moment. "I told the Chancellor I was going to find Luke. He looked at me as though I was crazy."

"Find Luke?! You are crazy! He's been gone for twenty five years! He could be anywhere!" replies Han, before giving in to his wife, "Okay, I'll call Chewie." "Find Luke!" he says again, shaking his head, "Get the gang back together again. It'll be just like the old times!"

[wipe]

A few weeks later both Han and Leia arrive at one of the countless platforms at the Coruscant spaceport. Waiting for them is the Millennium Falcon in all its glory. Chewbacca greets them both with a big hug.

Looking at the ship, Leia says, "Is this big ugly bucket of bolts still able to fly after all these years?"

Chewie replies "Awwww rrrrrrrrr awww," before walking off.

Han turns to Leia and says, "Now you've gone and hurt his feelings. He also said he thinks you're crazy if you think you can find Luke."

A sceptical Leia replies, "All these years you've been translating for him, and I'm not sure what he says, and what you say he says are the same thing."

"Look, Chewie's replaced the engine, the electronics, the navigation system - everything! She look's her age but underneath she's practically brand new." Han adds "You know a retired General's pension is enough to get you a refit. If you'd wanted a new ship you should have married a scoundrel."

As the Millennium Falcon takes off an interested observer watches intently.

The Millennium Falcon soars into the sky, and reaches space in no time.

All three of them are sitting in the cockpit when Chewie asks, "Awww rrrr aww?".

"You're right, Chewie," says Han turning to Leia, "Where are we going?"

"The Outer-Rim, Han, like we discussed a hundred times already!"

Han mutters to himself, "Well I don't remember that," as he types in some navigational coordinates, and when he's done he says, "Punch it, Chewie!" and the Millennium Falcon jumps to lightspeed.

[wipe]

Meanwhile, far from Coruscant, a meeting takes place in secret. It's almost night as Stormtroopers keenly guard a small town on a planet dominated by grasslands. Inside one of the buildings, what remains of the old Imperial leadership has come together to discuss their situation, as they have done consistently for years.

So intrinsic was he to the survival of the Empire that when Palpatine was destroyed, his Empire was destroyed with him. After the Battle of Endor, billions rose up and with one voice demanded the restoration of their Republic. The Rebel Alliance could not be stopped after that, and the short lived Empire faded almost as quickly as it had arisen. Most Imperials made peace, disarmed and went home. However, some fled to the outer regions in the hope that they could continue the fight. They've long plotted their return to power but they have learned the hard way to temper their ambitions. Effectively, the Rebel Alliance and the Empire swapped places. While the Rebels became the new establishment, the Imperials now learned what it was like to be powerless and hunted.

The meeting proceeds with the Generals, dressed in civilian clothing, reaching a consensus. "We must continue to maintain our forces. Now is not the time to act..." but the General is interrupted by a masked figure in a jet-black cloak. "You Generals are old and jaded! For thirty years you have sat at tables just like this and repeated the words - now is not the time to act."

The Chairman of the meeting is outraged and shouts, "KYLO REN! How dare you address the leadership in this manner! You are here purely as an observer! Lord Snoke, put your dog back on its leash!"

Snoke, an old man with blonde hair and a beard, is not a surviving General from the time of the Empire. He was however a close confidante of Emperor Palpatine's and learned much about the Darkside from him. He styles himself a Sith Lord, and is head of the Imperial spy network. He specialises in intelligence gathering, and covert operations. He is not in charge, and has no such ambition. Instead he has decided to concentrate all his efforts on training his young apprentice, Kylo Ren, in the ways of the Darkside.

"Kylo, wait outside." orders Snoke.

Kylo starts to leave but the Chairman is not done yet. He insists that Kylo salutes him before he leaves.

"I am a General of the Imperial Army, and I will be addressed as such. You will salute an Imperial Officer!"

"Take off your civilian rags, and put on your officer's uniform, and I will gladly salute you, General."

"Enough, Kylo!" interrupts Snoke, "Show the General the respect he deserves."

Kylo salutes, and leaves the room disgruntedly.

"What have you been teaching that boy? Insolence? Indiscipline? How to disrespect his superiors?" one of the Generals demands to know.

"You may damn his impertinence," replies Snoke, "but you cannot damn his assessment. Our youth will eventually tire of promises of tomorrow, and when they do they will come for us before they ever fire a shot against the Republic."

"What does he want? For all of us to charge off to Coruscant and attempt to take over?" replies the Chairman. "We wouldn't last the day. The boy is an angry fool."

"Don't dismiss his anger so easily, Chairman General. One day that anger will save all those here from our hideouts and our secret meetings, and restore us to our palaces and our former lives."

Outside, Kylo is met by one of Snoke's soldiers, a chrome armoured Stormtrooper called Captain Phasma. She informs Kylo that a small ship was seen leaving Coruscant recently on a mission to find Luke Skywalker. "Vader's son? Interesting, most interesting," he mutters to himself.

As they walk together, Kylo asks Phasma, "Have you organised the troops?"

Phasma replies, "The squad is ready."

[wipe]

Back aboard the Millennium Falcon, Leia is sorting through bundles of star charts hoping to draw inspiration from having them in her hands. "Use the Force," she says mockingly to herself, "Where are you, Luke?"

Over the radio, Han informs her that they are coming up on the Sooba system, "If I remember correctly, Sooba's got one of the busiest spaceports in the Outer-Rim. Ships used to come and go from here all the time in the old days. If we ask enough people, maybe someone will know something or have heard something. It's a long shot, but it's all we got."

The Falcon touches down amid hundreds of other ships. Steam hisses from the ship as Han, Chewbacca and Leia descend the ramp. Almost immediately Han is accosted by a blue alien with a humanoid body and walrus looking face.

"A Corellian freighter! I didn't know they still made these."

"They don't." replies Han.

"I'll give you 1,000 for it."

"She's not for sale. And even if she were, the old girl is worth a lot more than that. Don't let a little rust fool you, she's had a complete refit recently. You know, she once made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!"

"I'll give you 2,000, then."

"She's not for sale."

"Then why are you trying to sell it to me?"

Han tries to explain the situation. "See that woman over there," he says pointing to Leia, "She's looking for a guy."

"Why, isn't she married?"

"No, you misunderstand," he points to himself, "I'm her husband."

"Well that explains why she's looking for a guy!" comes the reply.

"Ever heard of Luke Skywalker?" asks an irked Han.

"Luke Skywalker?... Oh... Now I remember - he won the Battle of Endor!"

"Won the Battle of Endor did he?!" says Han loudly, before asking, "What about Han Solo - ever hear of him?"

Han perks up when the alien says yes.

"A singer wasn't he?!"

"A SINGER!" shouts Han, incredulous and a little despondent.

"There's no need to be rude!" says the blue walrus-man as he walks away.

Han talks to himself, "Help save the galaxy from the Empire, and what do you get? Ignominy!"

The three split up, hoping to cover as much ground and meet as many people as they can before the day is out.

[wipe]

In the pale light of two full moons, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and a squad of Stormtroopers walk, spread out in a line, towards a large square-shaped stone house. All is quiet except for their footsteps on the pebble covered ground. The building is the hideout of the Zenith Gang, an assortment of human and alien criminals who engage in small-time acts of smuggling and racketeering.

Kylo tells his troops, "Kill them all, except for Mako. Bring him to me alive!"

Kylo waits at the front of the house while the Stormtroopers kick in the front and back doors, and charge in firing their blasters as they go. They've taken the group by surprise, and meet little resistance. They sweep the house leaving everyone dead. Captain Phasma then emerges from the frontdoor holding Mako by the hair, and throws him to the feet of Kylo Ren.

"The Zenith Gang is no more," she says, "We've taken no casualties. And as expected, the house is a tresure trove."

Kylo looks at the kneeling Mako and says, "Is that what the Republic pays its spies these days?"

"We robbed a transport last week. Take it! Take whatever you want but please, spare me my life!"

"What have you been telling the Republic?"

"I'm not a spy," insists Mako.

Kylo reaches out his hand, and Mako begins to choke. After a few seconds Kylo relents.

A coughing Mako, unaware of the power of the Force, asks, "How did you do that?"

"TELL ME!" shouts Kylo.

"You'll kill me!" replies a desperate Mako.

Kylo, calmly, "As a loyal servant of the Empire, I promise not to kill you if you tell me what I want to know."

"The Empire?! The Empire's gone! You're just kids playing at soldiers."

Kylo raises his hand again.

"Okay! Okay! In the past I might have given some information. Reported on comings and goings... keeping an eye on the old-timers. But that's all! The Republic doesn't pay enough anymore to make it worthwhile. You Empire types - you're old news," and Mako reminds Kylo of his words, "You said if I talked, you wouldn't kill..." Mako begins choking and after a moment falls over dead.

Kylo mocks him, "You criminal scum!"

Phasma asks Kylo, "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"The Generals," says Kylo, "may see spies around every corner and conduct their lives in the shadows, but the reality is that the Republic has become complacent. It will be their downfall!"

Kylo turns to Phasma, "Lord Snoke requires my presence on Pohlo," and he gives her some final orders before he leaves, "Load the loot into the transport, and burn the building when you're done. Leave no trace that we were ever here."

[wipe]

Night has fallen as Han, Chewbacca, and Leia all return to the Millennium Falcon in order to share what information they may or may not have found.

Both Han and Chewbacca have come up empty. Leia, on the other hand, came across a freighter captain who had heard of a wanderer performing good deeds in the Pandalovian sector.

"It could be Luke," she says hopefully.

"It could be anybody," replies Han.

[wipe]

While he waits for Snoke, Kylo Ren gets in some practise with his lightsaber. Under a bright sun and on an abandoned farm, with fields slowly turning to dust, he charges an automated laser turret. It fires on him as he gets near, and without breaking stride he deflects every shot right back at it until it explodes.

Lord Snoke approaches, "Your skills with a lightsaber are really most impressive, my Apprentice. Now walk with me."

"What of the attempt to locate Skywalker, my Master?"

"It is an interesting development," replies Snoke, "Skywalker is a curious, and powerful figure. He spurned the Darkside, and then later turned his back on his Jedi responsibilities. When he left the Force became almost dormant."

"He betrayed and killed his father. I have no respect for him," says Kylo.

"That is not quite true, my young Apprentice. I told you that because I wished to shield you from the truth. I know you've always admired Darth Vader, and sought to emulate him in every way. But you are older now, and you deserve to know what happened." Snoke stops walking and looks directly at Kylo, "Skywalker did not betray and kill his father. What he did was much worse than that - he turned Vader from the Darkside."

"No! That can't be!" says Kylo in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is true. He turned Vader, and Vader destroyed the Emperor. It was a momentary lapse, Kylo. Remember that. You wear your helmet and your black cloak as a tribute to Vader. Feel no shame in that. Vader made one mistake in a life dedicated to the Darkside. Learn from it. Be wary of the seductive power of the Lightside."

"Is the Lightside more powerful?" asks a confused Kylo.

"No," replies Snoke, "It lacks the clarity and precision of the Darkside, but it does have the power to cloud a person's mind with emotional nonsense. Ignore all sentimental thoughts or romantic notions, and the Lightside loses all of its power to seduce."

"I hope Skywalker returns," says Kylo, now reassured, "We will meet, and I will make him pay for what he did!"

"My Apprentice, if it is his destiny to return, then he will return. And then, you can avenge us all!"

[wipe]

Leaving the Pandalovian sector after failing to find any clue of Luke, the Millennium Falcon heads to Veena in order to pick up some well needed provisions. Han and Chewbacca discuss their situation in the cockpit.

"You know Chewie, this search is really getting to me. Everywhere we go at least one person has heard of Luke Skywalker. They don't know where he is, but they've heard of him. But then I ask them about me, you and me, Chewie - nothing!"

Chewie replies, "Rrr awwww rrrrrr."

"You're right, Chewie. We've been written out of history. Luke, he's a great guy and all, but he didn't win the war by himself."

"Awww rrrrr rrr.!"

"That's right. We saved him at Yavin."

Suddenly a loud alarm sounds. "BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP..."

"Rrrrrrrrr!"

"Shut it down, Chewie!"

Leia rushes to the cockpit, "What is it Han?"

"It's the hyperdrive cooling system. We're going to shut it down for a while."

Chewie adds, "Rrr awwwww."

"That could be expensive."

"What could be expensive?" asks Leia.

"If we can't fix it. Then we'll need a new one, and they cost a lot."

"And if we can't afford it?"

Han replies downheartedly, "Then our search for Luke is over."

Chewie interrupts, "Awwww rrrrr rrr."

Leia looks at Han. "He said he thinks he can fix it. We'll just need a place to land so he can have a closer look."

Chewie searches for an appropriate site, before saying, "Rrrrrrr awwww rrr."

Leia looks at Han again. "He said you've known him for forty years, and he wants to know why you can't understand him by now."

"Han!" says Leia, impatiently.

Han relents, "He's found a planet called Jakku where we can stop and make repairs."

"Jakku. I've never heard of it," replies Leia.

Han types in the navigational coordinates and the Millennium Falcon heads for Jakku.

[wipe]

The Millennium Falcon touches down at a remote spaceport settlement on Jakku. After Chewbacca has examined the cooling system he tells Han that he can't fix it.

"How much does a new one cost?" asks Leia.

"More than I have," replies Han, "Now's the time to dip into your secret funds."

"Secret funds?" asks Leia, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Han replies whispering "Secret funds, you know - political bribes."

"Bribes!" says Leia loudly, before lowering her voice, "I've never taken a bribe in my life!"

"Just my luck! I married the only honest politician in the galaxy!"

"I think I need a drink," says Han.

Han leaves Leia and Chewie with the Millennium Falcon, and heads for a nearby dingy bar. The bar is crowded and when he walks in, a little angry and a little desperate, he shouts, "Anybody here ever hear of a guy called Luke Skywalker?! Blonde hair, possibly grey by now. Blue eyes. About this high! Luke Skywalker, anybody?!"

He's met with silence and bemused looks from the patrons.

"What about Han Solo?! Anybody ever hear of him?!"

At the back of the bar a darkskinned young man, wearing a simple cream coloured shirt, raises his hand, and says "Yeah, I heard of him. He was a hero in the war."

Han points at the youngman and says, "That kid! I like that kid," and suddenly feeling a lot happier he asks, "What's your name, kid?"

"Finn," comes the reply.

"Well get over here, Finn, and let me buy you a drink."

When Finn comes over Han asks him, "How do you know who Han Solo is?"

"I want to be a pilot someday, and I like to read about the war."

"Well, guess what, kid," Han points to himself, "I'm Han Solo!"

But Finn replies, "You're not Han Solo!"

Han points to himself again and says, "I'm not Han Solo?!"

Finn dismisses Han with, "Han Solo is nine feet tall, and covered in hair."

"Nine feet tall, and covered in hair?!" repeats Han, before realising, "That's Chewie, my co-pilot!"

"You sure?" asks a sceptical Finn.

"Of course, I'm sure! What kind of history books are you reading, kid?"

"I read everything I scavenge from the dump."

"The dump?" asks Han, "Your parents let you do that?"

"I have no parents."

"An orphan?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to look after myself. My uncle looks out for me sometimes."

"A Jakku street kid. Tough break, kid."

Finn breaks the gloom, "But one day I'm going to be a famous pilot!"

"A famous pilot?" remarks Han, "Well, I'll drink to that!" and they toast.

Back at the Millennium Falcon, Leia is approached by a figure wearing a long grey hooded cloak.

"Excuse me," comes the soft female voice, "but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and perhaps I could help."

"How's that, dear?" enquires Leia.

"Well, I want to go to Veena, and if you take me there, I'll pay for your engine part."

"I'm sorry, dear, but the part costs a lot of money."

"I have money," replies the girl, and she shows Leia a beautiful piece of jewellry that she has in her bag.

"That is gorgeous, but you really shouldn't just go around showing that to anybody, dear. You could be robbed or worse."

"I've been here a few days now. And you're the first person I've approached. You seem respectable. The man said you were a politician."

Leia abruptly asks, "So, who are you running from?"

The girl is unconvincing, "I'm not running from anything."

"Did you steel that piece of jewellry?"

"No! My mother gave it to me as a birthday gift."

Leia exaggerates, "With what that's worth you could probably afford to buy a first class ticket off this planet and go all the way to Coruscant."

The girl begins to open up, "It's my father. I've had enough of him."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to decide things for myself!"

"And you can't use the main spaceport?" asks Leia.

"My father has contacts at the spaceport. Old war buddies. They look out for one another."

"Your father fought for the Republic?"

"Oh no! He hates the Republic. His brothers were killed in the war. They were Tie fighter pilots, you see. If my father knew I was talking to you he'd get real mad."

Gently, Leia asks, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been surer."

"Do you need to get anything?"

The girl shakes her head.

Leia takes her in arm-in-arm, and they walk towards the Millennium Falcon. "By the way my name is Leia."

"Hi, Leia. My name is Rey."

Han returns in a happy mood. He boards the ship and loudly says, "There's a kid in the bar over there, and he knows me! He's never heard of Luke Skywalker but he's heard of me," and directing his voice to the ramp, "And he knows you too Chewie!"

He turns back and notices Rey, "Who are you?"

Leia tells him, "She's our new passenger."

"Passenger?! I leave the ship for ten minutes and you pick up a stray!"

Leia grabs Han, leads him away and speaking in a hushed voice, "She's a paying passenger. She'll pay us enough to buy the part."

"She'll pay for the part? Who is she, the Queen of Jakku?!"

"She wants to go to Veena - no questions asked."

Han reluctantly agrees, "I hope you know what you are doing. I once picked up a few strays myself back in the day. Promises of riches and no questions asked, it always leads to trouble!"

Han goes back outside and tells Chewbacca the news. Chewie cheers as Han goes to order the new engine part.

[wipe]

Kylo Ren is alone and meditating in a dimly lit room. His thoughts are consumed by Veteran's Day. Veteran's Day is an annual march undertaken by former Stormtroopers on the planet Coruscant. The Veteran's march from a war memorial, which they erected themselves, to the Senate building in remembrance of their fallen comrades, and also to protest at their conditions since the end of the war.

The Republic tolerates the march, but regular citizens avoid it like the plague as it can often end in a riot. Numbers marching have waxed and waned over the years, but this year a bigger march than normal is expected as it's the 30th anniversary of the fall of the Empire.

"I should be there!" he says angrily to himself, "They are my people standing up for themselves, openly defying the Republic at its very heart, and yet here I am hiding like a coward in the Outer-Rim."

[wipe]

It's been five days and finally the engine part that the Millennium Falcon needs has arrived. In the time they've been waiting, Leia and Rey have become close, while Han and Finn are like old buddies. The hero worship has done Han the world of good, and Finn has even managed to learn a few phrases of Chewbacca's language.

"Awww rrr awww," says Finn.

But Chewbacca does not react as Finn anticipated. Instead he grabs Finn around the throat and starts to choke him.

"Chewie, Chewie!" says Han, as he helps release Finn from Chewbacca's grip.

"Why did he do that?" asks Finn coughing.

"You told him his mother was a slob!" answers Han, "Consider yourself lucky, kid. Last guy to insult his mother - lost an arm!"

"Arrr awww rrr!" says Chewie.

"Yeah, you do that, Chewie," says Han, before adding, "And remember to reattach the navicom. We don't want to crash into anything at lightspeed."

Finn looks at Han, "You'll be going then?"

"Yeah, kid. He'll have it done within an hour or two." Han adds, "Look, kid. If you ever get off this desert rock, and find yourself on Coruscant... You come look me up, okay."

"Sure, I'll do that. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

[wipe]

On the planet Pohlo, Snoke waits impatiently for news of the whereabouts of the Millennium Falcon. Imperial spies have, with great effort, been able to keep track of the Falcon, but the ship has evaded them for the last number of days. They had been expecting it on Veena, but it hasn't turned up yet. He is contacted by Captain Phasma by hologram.

"What news, Captain?"

"My Lord, we have located them."

"Excellent."

"Spies report that the Millennium Falcon is now on Jakku."

"Jakku!" says Snoke, shocked.

"Go there now, and deal with them!"

"Yes, my Lord."

[wipe]

The twin suns of Jakku are at their highest and temperatures at the remote spaceport settlement are off the charts. A strong breeze blows, raising lots of red dust into the air, and in the distance clouds of black and grey edge closer. The Millennium Falcon is repaired, and it's about time to leave.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Rey are all gathered in Han's new favourite dingy bar saying their farewells to Finn and others they've befriended while here. As a parting gift, Han gives Finn a dark blue Millennium Falcon jacket.

"I wore one just like that at the Battle of Hoth, kid."

Finn tries on the jacket but before he can thank Han, there is an unmerciful scream as an aircraft flies close over head. Everyone runs outside to see a Tie fighter bearing down on the Millennium Falcon. The fighter opens fire and the Falcon explodes spectacularly into a thousand pieces.

Fearing another pass, a shocked Han orders Leia and the others back into the bar, "What the hell was that?! The Empire?!"

But there's no time to think. Han spots a squad of Stormtroopers running into the settlement. They don't see him but he hears their leader, Captain Phasma, order her men to begin a search of the area. He reaches for his gun. Fortunately it's holstered, and not on the burning ship. He slowly moves back into the bar. "Everybody get down, there's Stormtroopers out there!"

Making sure to keep himself hidden, Han stands by the front door, watching as the Stormtroopers search. He tells Chewie to check the back. Han sees Captain Phasma have a conversation with a local and the man points towards the bar. "Damn!" says Han to himself before shouting to the others, "We're going to have company!" He then shouts to Chewie, "How's it looking back there?!" Chewbacca tells him that Stormtroopers are approaching from the rear too. "A cellar?! he shouts to the bar owner, "You've gotta have a cellar!"

The bar owner shows Han the opening into his underground cellar. Han orders everybody in, but before he, Chewbacca or Finn can get in, the front door is kicked in. Instinctively Han turns and fires, killing the first Stormtrooper. A second fires blind in through the door but misses Han. Another jumps in through a side window and Han shoots him too. Chewbacca hears Stormtroopers at the backdoor and fires his bowcaster through the flimsy door and walls. Finn gets to the counter, and takes the owners weapon from behind the bar. When another Stormtrooper attempts to rush in through the front door, Finn shoots at him forcing him to retreat.

They're coming from all angles now, but Han's still able to hold them off out front and he moves through the bar firing. The Stormtroopers fire in through the doorways, and the windows but can't hit him. At the back entrance Chewie is managing to keep them out but through the now disintegrating door a Stormtrooper throws in a thermal detonator. It explodes near the Wookie scorching him and knocking him out. Han tries to make it to the back to help Chewbacca, but at that exact moment Captain Phasma leads another attempt to charge in through the front door.

Han is caught in the open, and Captain Phasma shoots him down in a hail of laser shots. Finn fires at her but misses. Phasma returns fire, striking Finn in the shoulder, knocking him down behind the counter, and out of sight. The rest of the Stormtroopers enter the bar through the front and the rear, and Phasma orders them to open the cellar entrance. As they bang on it and break it open, a hooded figure appears in the front door way. The Stormtroopers turn when they hear the distinctive sound of a lightsaber lighting up.

The figure enters and strikes down the first Stormtrooper. The others begin to shoot, but he deflects their shots away with his lightsaber. Captain Phasma backs away and retreats out the back as he makes his way through the bar, striking down Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper. The hooded figure reaches the cellar entrance, but before a pursuit of Phasma can be made, a shout sounds from the cellar, "LUKE!" It's Leia shouting. The figure turns and lowers his hood. She's right, it's Luke Skywalker!

"Leia!" he replies.

Leia comes out of the cellar excited, but asks, "Where's Han?" She notices him lying on the floor bleeding. She rushes to him and cradles his head. Weakly he says, "Shot by a Stormtrooper! I'll never live it down!"

"Han, don't go! Stay with me!" she pleads.

"I love you, Leia," he says as he dies.

Leia weeps uncontrollably over him. Her tears fall onto his face.

Rey discovers Chewbacca. He's regaining consciousness, but his back is badly burned. Finn emerges from behind the counter with a nasty blaster wound.

After a moment a voice shouts in from the front doorway, "What's happened here?!" It's the local Sheriff and his small band of shabby police.

As the Sheriff enters, Luke replies, "They came out of the shadows but they are gone now."

Rey helps Chewbacca into the lounge, and when he sees Han lying dead he lets out a roar.

Leia still cradling Han's head, and with tears in her eyes, looks up at Luke. "I want to go home, Luke. Take us home."

Chewbacca forgets his injuries, reaches down and lifts Han with both his arms. Rey helps Leia up, and, fearing she might collapse from the strain of losing her husband, she holds Leia around the shoulders. The Sheriff tries to intervene when he sees Chewbacca with Han, "Hey, where are you going with that body?"

But Luke dismisses him, "This is our friend Han Solo, and we're taking him home."

Luke looks at Finn, and notices the jacket. He asks, "Who are you?"

"That's Finn," explains Leia, "He helped Han in the fight."

"Any friend of Han's is a friend of mind," and seeing Finn's bloody wound, Luke says, "You need to have that checked. Come with us."

When a deputy tries to prevent them from leaving, gun in hand and blocking the exit, Luke force throws his weapon across the room. The deputy, thinking better of it, steps aside.

Outside the weather has turned. The clouds have arrived, and the sunshine has been replaced with a thunderous downfall. Together, the five walk the three hundred or so feet to Luke's shuttle. Luke leads, Chewbacca carries Han, Rey supports Leia, and a shocked Finn, holds his bloodied shoulder. In the background locals try in vain to put out the burning Millennium Falcon. When the five ascend the ship's ramp, they are greeted by R2-D2, who emits a sad noise when he sees Han.

[wipe]

Snoke paces up an down at his control console. He's desperate for news from Jakku. Eventually Captain Phasma appears as a hologram.

"Report! What have you to report?!" demands Snoke.

"My Lord, General Solo is dead. I killed him myself. The Millennium Falcon was also destroyed."

"And what of the others!"

"My Lord, we had the others in our grasp, but a man appeared - wielding a lightsaber. He cut down all of my men."

"SKYWALKER!" shouts Snoke, gritting his teeth, "but how?!"

"My Lord, there was nothing more that I could do. I had to retreat."

"I should kill you for such a failure..., but, I need you for another immediate mission."

"My Lord, I will not fail you again."

[wipe]

Luke's ship is heading through space at lightspeed. In the cockpit he tells his old droid friend, "That's right, Artoo. We're going back to Coruscant. As everything looks fine up here I'm going to check on the others."

When he goes to check on Leia, he finds her sitting in the dark watching over Han's body. She hasn't left his side. Leia tells him, "You know, if you hadn't arrived we'd all have been killed. It's strange, we spent all that time looking for you, and then you find us instead."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Yes, Luke. We've travelled across the Outer-Rim looking for you," replies Leia, before asking, "How did you find us?"

"For the longest time the Force has deserted me. Only recently has it returned and it guided me to that planet. When I entered the atmosphere I picked up a Tie fighter on my scanner and it lead me to that settlement. If I'd known you were there I would have come sooner. I could have saved Han."

"We came out here because we need you. Something bad is coming. Haven't you felt it?"

"No, Leia, I haven't. I've been travelling the Outer-Rim doing my best for the people out here. Trying to reconnect with the Force."

"We've heard stories of a traveller performing good deeds."

"I've been so devoted to it I've forgotten all other things. The very last time I had any connection with the Force was when I felt your sadness all those years ago. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Leia. Will you forgive me?"

"No mother should have to bury her own children. I will bury Han next to our twin babies."

Luke leaves Leia to check on the others. Chewbacca is receiving treatment from a medical droid for his burns, while Rey monitors a bandaged and sleeping Finn. In the mayhem back on Jakku, Luke hadn't had a chance to be introduced to Rey, and when he talks to her he is struck by her aura.

"The Force is strong with you, Rey."

"The Force?"

"A wise man once described it as an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us all, and binds the galaxy together."

"Is that what you used to disarm that police deputy back on Jakku?"

"A student of the Force can learn a great deal of things - about themselves and the universe. Moving objects is but a minor aspect of all this."

"Can you show me? Teach me how to do that?"

"In the past the Jedi Order actively sought out students to train in the ways of the Force. It found people like you with an inherent Force aura. However, not all those they trained remained true. Some were seduced by the Darkside.."

"The Darkside?"

"The Darkside is the negative side of the Force. Those devoted to it are controlled by angry and negative thoughts. They corrupt the Force, and their obsessive desire for power leads to great suffering. The Darkside controlled the Empire, and made it evil."

"But the Empire wasn't evil!" says Rey, candidly.

"Not evil?" asks Luke, a little shocked.

"It brought stability and prosperity. My father said so. He and his brothers served it loyally. I know my family. They are not evil people."

"But the Emperor was indeed evil. Don't you agree?"

Rey does not relent, "My father is a strict man who tries to tell me how to live my life, but he would never support anything evil. Maybe the Emperor did bad things, but for the greater good perhaps?"

There is an awkard silence before Luke returns to his original point, "As I was saying. In the past the Jedi Order actively sought out students to train in the ways of the Force. However, as the last surviving Jedi Knight, I decided long ago that the galaxy would be better off without any more Force users. I never rebuilt the Jedi Order when the Empire fell. I've trained no students and don't intend to now. The Sith are no more, and when I die the Jedi will disappear too. Whenever my death comes it will finally bring balance to the Force."

[wipe]

At one of Coruscant's more remote spaceport platforms a small shuttle arrives. A figure wearing a jet-black cloak disembarks. He removes his hood to take a look around, and is in awe at what he sees. Having lived his entire life in the sparsely populated and generally poor Outer-Rim, he has never seen a sight such as this. A man in a whiteshirt, grey trousers and black military boots greets him, "Welcome to Coruscant, Kylo Ren."

"Thank you, Commander Kirsh," replies Kylo, before asking, "I haven't missed it, have I?"

Commander Kirsh is one of the main leaders of The Veterans, an organisation for retired Stormtroopers, and he replies, "You are just in time. We'll be starting the march shortly, and we're expecting a big one today, thirty to forty thousand exStormtroopers, along with all of our supporters"

Kylo smiles broadly, "This will be a day long remembered."

Kirsh and Kylo fly across the city by airspeeder, and arrive just as the march is hearing the final speeches at the Stormtrooper War Memorial. Kylo is eventually granted an opportunity to speak. Dressed all in black, with a mask that hides his youth, he is an impressive figure amongst the whiteshirted thousands. However, he is an unknown to almost all those he addresses.

"Devoted soldiers of the Empire, I salute you! For thirty years you have kept the faith. Every year you have come here to this sacred place to remember our fallen comrades. You have remained true to your oaths. You have remained true to your colours. You have never given in to the Republic. To its threats, its punishments, its lies. You have never given up on the Empire." The crowd cheers.

Kylo resumes, "But unfortunately the Empire has given up on you!" The crowd boos. Kylo explains, "I'm sorry but that is the truth. Far from here our leadership hides while you march. It runs away while you stare down the Republic. And it delays while you demand action. It is a leadership unworthy of you. Today I come before you, and say abandon them as they have abandoned you! Follow me, follow me! And I will restore the Empire." The crowd cheers again.

With that Kylo descends from the platform and goes to the front of the march. He joins arm-in-arm with the Veterans' leaders, and they all set off for the Senate building about a mile away.

Every year when the march gets to the Senate they are met by a barricade manned by Republican troops. And today is no different. Kylo shouts to the troops, "Remove this barricade, and allow us to proceed!" The crowd cheers wildly when the troops obey his order, and begin to dismantle the barricade. "Weak minded fools," says Kylo to himself.

The crowd pours through, but as they reach the steps of the Senate building, they are fired upon by other troops on the Senate's roof. Some fall down dead, but the marchers are undeterred. They charge up the steps with Kylo leading the way. They find that the doors and windows are secure behind blast doors.

Kylo draws his lightsaber and begins to melt the blast door protecting the main entrance. Inside, the door glows orange and the troops call for backup. When the door disintegrates Kylo is first through. The troops fire on him, but he deflects their shots. With the troops dead or in retreat, Kylo urges the marchers into the building. They are unarmed, but their confidence is high, and their sheer numbers cause panic amongst the defending troops. Within a few minutes nearly all the building is in the hands of Kylo and The Veterans.

Having received an order to reinforce the troops inside the Senate building, a squad of Republican troops arrive. Expecting to have to deal with a riotous crowd, they run up the steps only to be cut down by Kylo as wields his lightsaber. Many decide to runaway, and Kylo force throws his lightsaber at one of them. It spins in an arc, striking the soldier down, before returning to Kylo who catches it with ease.

Kylo goes back inside and walks through the building. As a precautionary measure the Senate always suspends it business on Veteran's Day so the building is empty of staff and politicians. The Veterans have the building to themselves, but chaos ensues as many of them engage in random acts of vandalism. Kylo himself gets caught up in it all, as he heads to the Great Hall. There large white marble statues of Republican heroes of yesteryear are displayed. Using his force powers he begins destroying them one by one.

Large explosions ring out far from the Great Hall, but just as Kylo is about to rush off to find out what is happening, he notices a figure entering the Hall.

"Skywalker?!" shouts Kylo.

Having just returned to Coruscant, Luke had been informed of an incident at the Senate building in which a masked figure, wielding a lightsaber and demonstrating Force powers, was fighting with government troops. He'd rushed here to help lead a counter-attack, and was drawn to the Great Hall by the sounds of statues crashing to the floor.

Luke, stunned to see a fellow Force user, demands to know who he is.

"My name is Kylo Ren! Avenger of the Empire and master of the Darkside. Now Skywalker, prepare to die!"

Kylo rushes at Skywalker, and Luke is taken aback by his ferocity. Kylo hammers his lightsaber against Luke's, forcing Luke to slowly back away.

Kylo laughs, and says, "What do think of that, Skywalker?"

"You have great anger, young Sith, but do you have the mastery of your lightsaber?" and with that Luke replies with some technical ripostes.

Kylo defends himself and says, "Childish games, old man! Surely a Jedi master can do better!"

Luke performs some more technical combinations, and Kylo performs just as well again. However Luke throws a feint, and when Kylo falls for it, Luke slashes him on the shoulder. For the first time Kylo is shaken, but he responds with even more aggression. Luke struggles to hold him off, but at that moment hundreds of Veterans begin flooding through the Great Hall. The Republic's counter-attack has routed the largely unarmed exStormtroopers, and they've decided to make a run for it.

With Republican troops entering the Great Hall in pursuit, Kylo realises he can't take on a Jedi master and a battalion of troops at the same time. He retreats to a empty corridor and Luke follows.

"There is nowhere for you to go! Surrender now, and I will grant you mercy."

"Never," Kylo shouts, "I'll never give in to the Lightside!"

Kylo is unfamiliar with the building, and must hold off Luke, while all the time looking for an exit. Eventually, to his relief, he gets outside, but Luke has remained with him, harassing him the whole time. However, just as Luke emerges from the building he is forced back inside. From out of nowhere, Luke's on the recieving end of some heavy fire. It's Captain Phasma, and a number of her Stormtroopers in a stolen gunship.

"We'll meet again, Skywalker!" shouts Kylo defiantly, as Captain Phasma spirits him away.

Luke gets outside in time to see the gunship disappear into the distance.

[wipe]

Five hundred thousand people attend Han Solo's funeral. As a former General, and a hero of the Rebellion, he is given a proper send off. Leia, dressed all in black, instead of her signature white, leads the cortege alongside Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and a host of friends and dignitaries. Finn and Rey are there together, and after the funeral is over, Luke seeks out Rey.

"Rey, I've wanted to talk to you for the last few days, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've been such a fool for so very a long time. I was certain of a great deal of things that have been proven to be so utterly wrong. I don't know the damage that I have done, but I do know that I can act now, and try to correct my mistakes,"

Luke continues, "On our journey here from Jakku, when you asked to learn about the Force, I told you that I had decided not to train a Padawan," he pauses for a moment, "You see, Rey, when I came face to face with the Emperor, I saw the true power of the Darkside, and it scared me. When my father died, I became the only person left with a true knowledge of the Force. Or so I thought.

I decided that in order to protect the galaxy, I should be the last to hold that kind of power. The Sith were destroyed, and all I had to do was leave the Jedi Order dead. That's what I thought, but somehow I was wrong. The Sith has survived, and I can no longer stay detached from the affairs of the galaxy. I have returned to Coruscant, commanded by the Force, and I will train you, Rey. It is my destiny."

Rey smiles and gives Luke a hug.

[wipe]

End credits


End file.
